


Problem

by kikiokikio



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom T'Challa (Marvel), M/M, Translation in English
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikiokikio/pseuds/kikiokikio
Summary: 也不是没有这样的先例。





	Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Problem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022525) by [LiKan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiKan/pseuds/LiKan)



> T'Chaka去奥克兰探望N'Jobu时带上了T'Challa。如果N'Jobu并未背叛，而是之后死于他人之手。  
> Translation into English available: [translation]Problem by Likan (https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022525) 谢谢这位小天使hhh

**Erik扛起他，左手顺着大腿往上。**

**“Erik。”他警告。**

**Zuri清清嗓子，“这个姿势意味着伴…”**

**“够了，Zuri。”T'Challa不得不出声打断，Erik趁机拍了拍他湿透的短裤。**

 

三周前。

Zuri沉默片刻，“也不是，呃，”他顿了顿，“也不是没有这样的先例。”

T'Challa太阳穴一跳。

“陛下，瀑布对决最初——”

“Zuri。”

“是为了选择…”

“别——”

“…国王伴侣。”

T'Challa闭了闭眼，四个首领在看他，通商部落的女士频频点头，Zuri说了实话。T'Challa开始头疼，而Erik笑了，“谢了，James叔叔。”

Shuri说那你岂不是差点嫁给M'Baku。这对谈话毫无帮助，雪上加霜，因为Erik已经在问谁他妈是M'Baku。

T'Challa不确定先让他堂弟注意语言还是先让他妹妹停止联想，于是他望向W'Kabi，试图用目光责备这位边境战士。

“一模一样的戒指，陛下，他还打包了Ulysses·Klaue。我必须带他过来。”W'Kabi神色自若，同时他露出一个别有意味的笑，巴斯特知道Erik讲了什么。W'Kabi瞄了眼他爱人。

不，更糟，是Okoye。

“通常仪式需要几周准备时间。”T'Challa开口，他的声音就像在实验室被战服殴飞时一样虚弱，“带他下去，安排房间。”

Erik没动。

“T'Challa。”Killmonger，或者说N'Jadaka伸出手，掌心朝上，Ayo的矛象征性地拦住他。好极了，还有多少人知道。

“我的戒指。”Erik拉长声音。

T'Challa难得后知后觉，那条项链还缠着手指，他抛给他，像那东西并没有特别烫手。

 

Shuri交叉起双臂，手指抬抬落落。

她是T'Challa的暴风雨。

“我是最后一个知道的？”她瞪着他。

“事实上你是第一个知道的，”他指出，“某种程度上。”

Shuri蹙眉，她怀疑地撇撇嘴，T'Challa从十倒数，第五秒Shuri睁大眼睛。

“那个卧底？”她比出一根中指，“你的。私人。卧底？”

 

三年前。

T'Challa醒了。

他的被子掀开一角，床垫凹陷。

“我希望你脱了鞋子。”T'Challa说。

对方含糊地应了一声，像只猫一样爬进被窝。他挨得足够近，鼻息温热，胡茬蹭过T'Challa肩头。

他没脱衣服，身上有股生硬味道。

T'Challa闭着眼挪了挪脑袋，共享枕头。Erik手搭上他腰侧，掌心粗糙干燥。他四肢放松，呼吸拂过T'Challa颈窝。

他听到他笑了，低而短促，胸腔轻轻震动。

他们贴得更近，睡意来势汹汹。一颗基莫由珠加入T'Challa的手串。

“都在里面。”Erik咕哝。

 

五年前。

T'Challa扬眉。

那头豹子绕着他转圈儿，它去蹭他小腿。T'Challa蹲下来，右手轻轻抓了抓它脖颈。

“Preyy喜欢你。”Erik坐在地毯上，他冲它招招手，后者忙于享受根本没理他。

“你选宠物的品味不错。”T'Challa总结。

 

七年前。

T'Challa离开英国前一天偶遇大学同学。

老酒吧翻修过，老酒保没变。他们以前喜欢来这儿喝一杯。

同学是土生土长的英国人，T'Challa初来牛津时曾手把手带他领略酒吧文化。

英国人笑着端起杯子，无名指已经带上戒指。

“说真的，我撑不住了。”他突然道。

T'Challa抛给他一个询问的眼神。杯子空了。

“我们刚坐下不到五分钟？”

“四分半。”

“那小子在看你。”英国人扬扬下巴，嘴上说如芒在背，又有那么点打趣的意思，他朝他挤眼睛，“他一直在看你。”

T'Challa回过头。

年轻人套了一身黑色运动服，门边最后一桌，一个人。他戴了眼镜，T'Challa第一次看他戴眼镜。

“了解一下？”英国人问。

他摇头，第二杯推到他面前。

“不过去？”

T'Challa摇头，他手都没抬。

而那年轻人站起来了。他直落落走过来。

英国人大笑。

 

九年前。

他坐在T'Challa的窗台上。

“我以为你应该在阿富汗。”

“上个礼拜刚回来。”

“你什么时候能走正门。”

“下次？”

 

十一年前。

他绑了脏辫，背着旅行袋汇入人群。

T'Challa一眼认出他。

Erik走向他，他现在和T'Challa一样高。他一声不吭地张开双臂，T'Challa拥抱他的兄弟。

他闻起来像沙漠。

T'Challa拍拍他的脊背，他们分开。

Erik笑了，他眼睛很亮。

 

十三年前。

那颗基莫由珠的定位开启了。

 

十六年前。

“Shuri非常聪明。”T'Challa说，“她才三岁，但她是个小天才。”

Erik盛出糖心鸡蛋，面包片刚烤好，家里没培根了，他切了点生菜给自己做了个三明治。

“Erik？”

“嗯。”他夹着电话心不在焉地应了一句，又挤了点沙拉酱，“我在听，Shuri是个小天才，然后？”

另一头陷入沉默，然后传来一丁点笑声，“我知道你也是个小天才。”

见鬼，他在笑什么。

Erik手一滑，三明治散了。

 

十九年前。

加利福尼亚，奥克兰。

在Erik投出去的时候就清楚会进。

空心入网，或者说入框更贴合实际。

“只是运气。”对面嘘了一声。

球落地，跳了一下，被另一双手稳稳接住。没人注意他进来，那小子抱着球站在场边，他比Erik高半个头，和他们之中最高的那个差不多。

“…呃，你们好？”生面孔说。他穿着短夹克牛仔裤，和一双奇怪的凉鞋。好的那种奇怪，Erik觉得挺有特色。

他们安静两秒，那男孩儿把球扔给Erik，他看起来有点不好意思。

Erik吸吸鼻子，把球按到队友怀里，“我们还缺一个人。”他问，“你来吗？”

 

十八年前。

他们并排坐在楼顶，太阳半沉。

“你该看看瓦坎达的落日。”T'Challa穿着Erik的连帽衫，他没带换洗衣物，本该昨晚走，但多留一天。他希望，Erik也希望，而T'Chaka和N'Jobu拒绝不了那两双眼睛。

“爸爸说那是他见过最美的景色。”Erik的鞋跟蹭了蹭砖面，“他说会带我去。”他虹膜的颜色被光冲淡，棕褐堆叠。

T'Challa侧过头，他堂弟尴尬地抓抓脸，他露出笑容。

“是，瓦坎达是最美的。”T'Challa的手搭上Erik肩膀，他用母语重复，“家是最美的。”

“什么？”

“瓦坎达语。”他说，“你愿意学吗，我下次可以带点文献。”

Erik卷起嘴角，T'Challa猜那代表确定，他笑意扩大。

“爸爸说你们快回家了。”T'Challa先站起来，他拉了Erik一把，“再过两年或者三年，很快。”

Erik拍掉衣服上的灰，“那我得快点开始学了，对吗。”他说。

 

十五年前。

遗体损毁严重。

N'Jobu的工作已经收尾，原本会在年末返回瓦坎达。

T'Challa握住Erik的手，那只手很冷，指尖冰凉。

“我不准备跟你们走。”他说。

T'Challa的心坠下来，呼吸沉甸甸的，“你不回瓦坎达。”他抓得更紧，Erik缓慢地回握他，这让他没那么难受了。

Erik摇头。

“我不能离开。”他说，“我没准备好回家。”

N'Jobu躺在棺材。

James，或者说Zuri安排了葬礼，T'Chaka之后将带他的兄弟回家。

T'Challa递给他一颗金属球。

Erik知道那是什么，他没有接。

“我存了有关瓦坎达的文献资料。”T'Challa说，他仍举着那颗基莫由珠，“其他功能需要持有人激活，也许当你愿意的时候。就只是收下它。收下它，Erik。”

 

十二年前。

Erik半身的影像成型。

那副面孔上有T'Challa熟悉的影子。

“见一面？”他堂弟摸摸鼻子。

答案当然不会是拒绝。

 

十年前。

“我觉得，不，我确实能帮你减轻点负担。”Erik说。

T'Challa转身，他背着手扬高眉毛，“确定？”

“我听到了不信任的声音。”

“Erik。”T'Challa决定如他所愿，充满不信任地开口，“你想为我工作？”

“闲得没事，帮你一个小忙。”Erik强调，他翻下露台。

 

八年前。

Erik冲了个冷水澡，他在地板上留下一串水点儿，湿淋淋地爬上床，搞得床单被子发潮。

他的项链也湿淋淋的，上头挂着一只戒指一颗金属珠。

睡半个小时，在T'Challa回来前离开。

 

六年前。

Erik走前T'Challa喊住他，他抓着他五指，他的手和他一样带着茧与伤口。

T'Challa挽起他袖口。

疤痕。

旧疤痕与新疤痕。

Erik硬邦邦地看着他。他们还没讨论过这个问题。

T'Challa叹气，他总对他叹气。但他什么也没说，只是放下那截袖子，捏了捏Erik的胳膊。

 

四年前。

Erik扔给他一副拳击手套，“试试看？”

“我们需要这个吗。”T'Challa问。于是Erik也丢掉手套。他卷起袖子，并未出现更多伤疤。

T'Challa发现了，松了口气的同时准备铺垫。

下一阶段。

“如果我赢了，”他慢条斯理地开口，“不准穿鞋上床。”

 

两年前。

“我有特殊的消息来源。”

Shuri感兴趣地眯起眼睛，“匿名联系人？私人卧底？”

T'Challa摊手，“随你喜欢。”

“私人卧底。”Shuri说，“你手串里的那个程序是给谁的？”

“隐私。Shuri，隐私。”

“像Nakia一样出色？”

“Shuri。”

Shuri咯咯地笑，她轻快地转了个圈儿，“我知道你们是朋友，哥。”她的注意力转移了，“可是你一直没伴儿，我们总得猜一猜。”

 

一年前。

Nakia知道了。

“我相信你俩只是在山坡上看夕阳，好吧，这句话漏洞多得不忍直视。”她总结，“不过温馨得要命。”

 

半年前。

Okoye知道了。

那天Erik刚用完浴室，他连条毛巾都没围，幸运的是T'Challa穿了睡袍。

 

三个月前。

葬礼结束，他父亲将被送回瓦坎达。

T'Challa站在回廊，他走出去。Erik就在门外，风尘仆仆。

他们拥抱。

“Erik。”

“嘿，T'Challa。”他应道。

 

十一周前。

他桌上有一小摞资料，窗户半阖。

T'Challa翻开第一页。

Helmut·Zemo的面孔印在纸上。

 

七周前。

“你真的不跟我一起回去？”

“很快。”

要富有张力，十分戏剧化。

 

四周前。

T'Challa没带回Klaue，他带回一个受伤的CIA特工。

收尾工作留给Erik，Nakia提议，T'Challa自己挖的坑，她递给国王一把铲子。

而脊椎痊愈后的Ross不幸目睹一个临别吻。

显然他认识Erik，坏的那种，印证此人的声名狼藉程度。

“告诉我看错了。”他说，“我不在瓦坎达，我在堪萨斯。那不是Killmonger。”

Okoye不得不打破他的幻想。

 

三周前。

会后他留下Okoye。

“我征求了你母亲的同意。”将军坦然道，仿佛这句话能噎死T'Challa。

它的确是。

该死。

然后T'Challa转过身，Shuri就坐在他的位子上。

“我是最后一个知道的？”她生气道。

她是第一个知道的，但她了解不够深入。

 

两周前。

“19岁从安纳波利斯毕业，MIT的研究生。入选海豹突击队，去过阿富汗，直升JSOC。”Shuri说，“完美的履历，哥，我一点都不觉得他会输给你。”

“哦？”

 

一周前。

“我觉得他人不错。”Shuri宣布。

T'Challa感兴趣地打量她，“因为他会跟你一起比中指吗。”

 

十分钟前。

**“Don't freeze.”**

**“I never freeze.”**

**Author's Note:**

> 大纲补完了 暴风OOC啊orz  
> 以后就挑具体的地方写一写吧……  
> Erik和T'Challa早就认识，N'Jobu死后他拒绝回瓦坎达，去找凶手（类似Klaue辣样的人）。顺便偶尔（经常）给陛下帮帮忙。我来不及写了！！先码一点点！！大概想完流程了但我！！！来不及了！！！


End file.
